shellshockiofandomcom-20200214-history
Shellshock.io Wiki
Shellshock.io Shellshock.io, called "Shell Shockers" in the game, is an online multiplayer shooting arena. In the game, you play as an egg equipped with a pistol, grenades, and one of 4 "class" weapons. The main goal of the game is to get as many kills as possible, especially in a row. Controls The game automatically sets key bindings for all of your actions, but you can change them in the settings. In the settings, you can also change a few other settings, like Master Volume, Mouse Speed, Invert Mouse, Hold to Aim, Enable chat, and Auto Detail. Primary Weapons Note: All weapons have a mark II version for visual improvements only. The primary weapon you use during a game of Shell Shockers is your weapon based on your class. The recent update to the game (0.13.1) adds the teaser that more primary and secondary weapons may be added in the future. Free Ranger The Free Ranger's primary weapon is the CSG-1. This weapon is primarily considered to be a "sniper" gun, but currently only used for EXTREME close builds and maybe on a long scale map. As There is a scope, it is not recommended to noscope around. Soldier The Soldier's primary weapon is the EggK-47. This weapon is a fairly basic weapon, able to do good damage at close and medium range. Scrambler The Scrambler's primary weapon is the Dozen Gauge. This is a very short-range shotgun weapon that is basically only effective against very close targets. Eggsploder The Eggsploder's primary weapon is the RPEGG, which shoots rockets and has a CSG-1 scope. This weapon is only useful in close range or long range if there is a wall only if you are st @Moradbekkar nding straight and scoping in. This makes it almost useless in any normal build and only used as a joke/close quarters suicider/weapon that needs walls. This gun is used mostly for the memes Secondary Weapons Note: All weapons have a mark II version for visual improvements only. Currently there is only one secondary weapon: the pistol, or the Cluck 9mm. Update 0.13.1 teases the possibility for future updates adding more secondary weapons. Cluck 9mm The Cluck 9mm is the secondary weapon for all classes in the game. It is a rather slow-shooting, high-spread, and low-damage weapon, but is useful in some situations, for example as a further-ranged weapon for a Scrambler. Grenades Another form of damage in the game is through Grenades, a collectible item in each game. You can store up to 3 Grenades at a time, and they can be thrown with different strength depending on how long you hold the throw button. Clicking a grenade while still holding the Q button will cancel the throw. Character Customization Once you link an Email, Google, or Facebook account to the game, you have the ability to change the appearance of your egg in-game. You can change four things: Chest Decoration, Hat, Weapon decorations and Shell color. On the main screen, you will also be able to view your game stats, which include Kills, Deaths, KDR (Kill-to-death ratio), and Streak. Game Modes There are currently two game modes in Shell Shockers: FFA (Free-For-All) and Team. In FFA mode, every egg is for himself, and aside from in-game created alliances, there are no teams and you can fire against anyone. In Team mode, there are two teams, and you can only shoot or damage people on the other team. In addition, you can create private servers and share the links with your friends to play solely with them. You can change the game mode of your private game based on what mode you set it to before starting the private server. You JAKE can also select the map in which you want to play in. Maps There are currently 9 maps in the game. The names of the maps are found when creating a private game. Map 1 - Castle Map 2 - Dirt Map 3 - Feedlot Map 4 - Moonbase Map 5 - Blue Map 6 - Two Towers Map 7 - Ruins Map 8 - Shipyard Map 9 - Shellville Items Items arEgg Cartons - Give you a small amount of maximum ammo. For Free Rangers and Soldiers, give one clip worth of extra ammo. For the Scrambler, gives 4 clips worth of extra ammo. 'Grenades '- You can pick upbex the ground to gain an extra grenade. You can hold 3 at a time. Other Some other features of the game include: Reporting Bugs DIEING Category:Browse